Babies,Puppies and Home Invasions
by xmenfan33
Summary: Kaitlyn is missing. Wade is over reacting. Julien is looking for a St. Bernard... or is that a komodo dragon?or maybe a Chupacabra. And Kurt is screaming. And Laura is in charge... Just another day at the X-Mansion.
1. Interview!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter One**

**Interview!**

The sun was shining brightly, birds happily chirping in the trees, there was even dew on the grass. Logan knew this. He just checked. Somehow he felt that this meeting should have taken place on a dark and stormy night, not in the middle of a warm sunny day. He blamed Rahne. That girl had spent the last week telling everyone about the vampire that she had personally met. That vampire - um man - was now sitting across from Logan, smiling expectantly at him. And he, for the life of him, couldn't fathom the man's words.

Logan looked blankly at Nathaniel Essex (as his application claimed). A moment later, he turned to Wade, who was sitting in on the meeting. "Am I reading what I think I'm reading?" Logan questions.

"Yes, it's an application to teach here." Wade replied, leaning on the bookshelf.

"Are you serious?!" Logan questioned Mr. Sinister.

"Yes, I would like very much to work in the school and help mold the next generation into their full potential." Mr. Sinister replied, with a straight face.

"... You kidnapped one of our teachers last week!" Logan exclaimed. "Why would I let you work here?"

"That was not a kidnapping. That was a father wanting to speak to his son. If it had been a kidnapping I would have taken him to one of my labs...that I no longer have...except for the one." Sinister replied. "Besides the teacher in question kidnapped the girl who is now his wife a few years ago, and you let him stay."

"Yes, after he proved himself." Logan stated.

"So how do I prove myself?" Sinister replied.

Wade looked curiously at Logan, wondering how he was going to pull this off.

"Well, let's see... How long have you been a villain?" Logan questioned, pulling out a calculator and notebook.

"Onehundredeighteenyears," Sinister stated in a quick breath, mumbling it quietly. Unfortunately for him, Logan heard him anyway, and had years of deciphering similar mumbles from teenagers.

"Okay, One hundred Eighteen years. And how long have you been reformed?" Logan questioned, as Wade scoffed.

"Eight Years!" Sinister announced proudly.

"Okay, given that you were a villain for 118 years, and have been semi reformed (Semi?) You kidnapped Remy. Anyway, for 8 years, by my calculations, you will have to then remain completely reformed for (long pause while Logan calculates) 47 years, 5 months, 13 days. Then you may apply again."

"That doesn't sound very fair." Sinister pouted. "I am really working very hard, and my sponsor thinks-"

"It's more than fair. Remy was a villain for only 13 months, and had 15 months straight, along with raising a child, before we allowed him in. I'm already giving you a break." Logan stated as he removed the reading glasses, that he had put on for effect.

"...Isn't there anything else I can do to prove myself?" Sinister questioned.

" You could solve the Baby Apocalypse. That should shave about thirty years off." Wade stated, now doing his own calculations, after borrowing Logan's glasses.

"Consider it done!" Sinister jumped to his feet and mumbled to himself as he rushed out of the door.

Wade and Logan stared after him for a moment, before dissolving into laughter. "Sinister's going to halt it? We've dedicated every waking moment to it for nearly two years!" Wade states.

"More like a year and a half, but if he actually manages to come up with something that not diabolical... I will consider his application in 17 years!" Logan stated

"You're not going to let him in are you?" Wade asked.

"No, of course not, I'll just finally read this thing." Logan replied.

"Good, that guy seems familiar somehow...like I tried to stab him once or something." Wade replied.

Logan nodded and put the paper work in his filing cabinet. Wade then turned toward the door, stating as he leaves: "Well that was the last of the applicants... Unless some other former villain turned concerned parent decides to apply, I'm grabbing some grub."

"Magneto hasn't heard we're looking for a new music teacher yet." Logan replied, standing as well. "And Mystique put on her application 'stating you're a former anything, simply indicates that you are a quitter. Therefore you should applaud my current villain status' so I round-filed it."

"Round-filed? Do we have a Round-file? " Wade questioned as Logan locks the office.

"...Wade, that means I threw it away." Logan stated, in a tired tone.

"Ah yes, I understand the reference now! Yes that's perfect. Wait. Why didn't you do that with Essex... I swear I know him from somewhere...I'm sure it'll come to me." Wade rambled.

"I don't know, I feel that I should know him as well... but I also round-filed Mystique because I didn't want Stripes getting wind that I even humored her...not pregnant." Logan stated, both men pausing to shudder at the idea. Bringing Mystique up was dangerous, even when Rogue wasn't pregnant, but pregnant, the idea of it was terrifying.

"She has nerve, I'll give her that." Wade stated. "Besides it's not everyday that a blue assassin tries to go to work for you, however I wouldn't-WAIT! Why are we standing here talking on taco night! Those kids better not have eaten all of the tacos or we ARE going to Taco Bell " Wade then rushed down the hallway, Logan trailing after him, shaking his head.

They reach the Dining hall, and immediately realize two things. One, The LeBeaus weren't there And two, The children were taking advantage of that. Jonothon and Paige were kissing in the corner. Rahne and Jamie were throwing a taco back and forth. Lorna was texting rapidly while dodging stray lettuce, Angelo was hiding under a table, the majority of the others were screaming and running around the room, Laura was nowhere to be seen, and Julien was staring blankly at the bulletin board looking for an empty spot to hang his 'lost dog' poster...though he didn't own a dog. Logan stepped forward and blew a whistle. Everyone in the room suddenly froze, realizing who had just walked in.

As the stifling calm settles, Logan simply states. " Danger Room. 6 o'clock. Everyone. Except Angelo, and Laura. AND WHERE ARE THE LEBEAUS!? Gurthie. Starsmore. Danger Room morning as well. "

" Bu-" Julien begins.

" No! I DON'T want to hear whatever crazy, stupid story you've come up with to explain that poster!" Logan rants "I don't care who started the food fight! I don't care that it's dinner time, no texting! I don't want to know why Angelo feels he needs to hide! AND where is my DAUGHTER?!"

" Right here, Father." Laura stated, rising from behind the counter, where she had been hiding, cheese and hot sauce dripping out of her hair.

Logan stares blankly at her for a moment before asking " Book, magazine, movie or tv show?"

"All of them." Julien answers from behind Logan.

"ARG!" Logan screams, walking out of the room in search of the LeBeaus...or Xavier's stash of tea.

"Okay you idiots, clean this mess up...and bring me some tacos." Wade states after staring after Logan. "I'll be in my office."


	2. The tale of the Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn...and Tiny**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**The tale of the Dog.**

Logan gave up finding Remy and Rogue when they weren't in the hall on the way to his office. He instead went inside and poured himself a drink. He had just sat down when he heard a taping at the window.

Sighing he asked: " What is it Jamie?" Without turning around.  
Jamie again tapped on the window.

"Come in Jamie."

Jamie quickly walked in, Taco smell all over him.

"Why is it every Taco night I get in trouble! It's like tacos hate me or something!" Jamie complained, stamping his foot.

"Jamie please sit down, have a nice glass of juice." Logan said, opening his mini-fridge.

"Cool, you have a mini fridge?" Jamie asks in wonder.

"Yes, Jamie, I do." Logan smiled proudly at the fridge.

"What all do you have in there?" Jamie questions.

"Juice, water, soda, be-, never mind. What was it?" Logan asks.

"Did you start to say beer, because I thought that was against the rules?" James asks.

"No it's against the rules to drink on school grounds, and in front of the children. I'm not drinking it." Logan replied.

"Oh okay...But seriously let's get back on subject. WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING IN TROUBLE ON FREAKIN' TACO NIGHT? IT'S UNCALLED FOR!" Jamie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Be quite! Not so loud! Anyway, you're always in trouble Jamie. Always." Logan said, shaking his head.

"What?! I am not!" Jamie declares.

"Who has started 90% of the food fights in the dining room? Who invented 'baby fishing'? Who destroyed a large portion of downtown after eating A. SINGLE. CHOCOLATE? Who tried to BUY a baby from the hospital?!" Logan asked.

"... The other kids do bad stuff too! Like Cessily and Sarah turning up pregnant. AFTER Amara and Tabitha did!" Jamie replied.

"Pointing out the others mistakes will not help your own case, Jamie." Logan states. " Besides, Tabitha and Amara are married... so that doesn't matter."

"I just saying that I'm not-" Jamie begins.

"NO! You will learn to behave if it KILLS me!" Logan states, standing. "Now get out of my office and hose yourself down."

"Fine." Jamie pouts, starting to climb back out of the window.

"Use. The. Door. " Logan states.

"...Buuut, Julien's out there, hanging his signs... I don't want him to see me right now." Jamie replies.

" Why, wait! I do not want to know." Logan states.

" I lost his dog, when I was supposed to watch it." Jamie says. Looking at his shoes.

"WHAT?!" Logan screams " THERE'S A DOG RUNNING AROUND LOOSE ON THE GROUNDS?"

" Maybe, but the gate's open, so-"

" AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG!" Logan screamed. Jamie quickly slips out of the window.

"Juilen! You aren't supposed to have dogs!" Logan yelled, as he spoted the boy while leaving his office.

"I don't. I was dog sitting and asked Jamie to dog sit, it's Angelo's dog." Juilen stated, hanging the latest flier without looking at Logan.  
"When did Angelo get the dog?!" Logan questioned, still visibly angry.

"... Last week? I think it was." Julien stated, standing back to gage if the poster is straight. "But I need to find it before he figures out it's missing."

"And you didn't report it?" Logan questioned, deciding against pointing out the posters most likely already informed Angelo of the missing pet.

"I dunno," Julien mumbled.

"Julien... never mind." Logan headed off to find the newly accused dog owner.

He spotted Wanda and John on the way. "Hey! Make sure the gate is closed." Logan stated to the pair. "And keep your eyes open for a St Bernard... it's somewhere in the house."

"How do you lose a St Bernard?" John questions.

"Julien and Jamie." Logan said, heading down the hall without further delays.

" Of Course." Wanda states, shaking her head as John heads towards the gate.

Angelo's standing in front of the bulletin board in the Media room staring disgustedly at the sign Julien had made. Which read:

**LOST DOG**  
**Answers to Tiny**  
**St. Bernard, 8 mos old**  
**If found, contact Julien, room 3C**  
**DON'T TELL ANGELO!**

"So, wanna tell me why you own a dog, which is clearly a pet?" Remy asked, walking up behind the boy.

" I DON'T I was pet sitting for Josh, but I needed to see Hank. So I asked Julien to watch her." Angelo said, holding his forehead while staring at the worst drawing of a dog he'd ever seen. Honestly, it looked more like a deer that had been run over.

"Logan's looking for you."

"Of COURSE he is, this sign may as well scream 'Angelo owns a mutated deer!' what is WRONG with him!?" Angelo states.

" No one really knows. If you see my wife on the way, tell her I'm looking for her, okay?" Remy stated, heading off in search of his wife, and now Josh.

Sighing, Angelo headed off to look for Logan, bumping into Rogue on the way. "Yer husband's lookin' for you." He stated as he walked by. "Tell him I told you... AND I DON'T OWN A DEAD DEER!"

"Okay... Angelo, I think you should go see Hank about this 'hallucinations issue'. There aren't any dead deer on the grounds."

"Clearly you haven't seen Juliens's posters." Angelo replies.

"I did. I thought it was rather funny...but I thought it looked more like a chinese dragon myself." Rogue replied.

Angelo finds Logan quickly after that, mostly because Logan rounded the corner as Rogue stated dragon.

"YOU!" Logan yells.

"She's not mine! She's Josh's" Angelo states. As Josh walked into the room.

"What is?" Josh questions.

"Apparently, a Chinese dragon." Rogue states gesturing to the poster in Logan's hand.

"That would be cool!" Josh states, looking at the poster." Actually it looks more like a rabid rabbit."

They stare at him a moment before he continues. "And Tiny's not mine. Lorna asked me to keep an eye on her."

"I need to go find Remy... I suddenly need some kung pow, for some reason," Rogue said, while smiling at Olivier.

Logan heads off in search of Lorna... and someone who could tell him what this was supposed to look like.

~o~O~o~

Logan found Wade rather quickly, on the way to the kitchen. "Wade we have a clear violation of the 'no pets' rule!" Logan states, showing him the poster.  
"OH MY GOD NOT THE CHUPACABRAS AGAIN!" Wade screamed, running in the direction of Logan's office " I'LL GET MY SWORDS! YOU HIDE ALL THE PEANUT BUTTER!"

"WADE! IT'S A DOG!" Logan yelled behind the retreating ex-mercenary. Shaking his head, Logan continues in his search for the green-haired girl, who apparently was the source of this latest trouble.

"Hey, Mr. Logan," states Jessica.

"Have you seen your room-mate?" Logan asked.

"No, why?" Jessica asked, while pouring herself juice.

"I need to talk to her about this dog." Logan held out the poster.

"...That looks like a beaver with mange." Jessica states. "Besides, Lorna doesn't have a dog. The only student I know of who does is Victor."

"Of Course! All of my woes originate from Victors!" Logan declared, heading off to look for the boy.

" He's probably in his room... and what about the double Js?" Jessica questions

" They aren't woes, they're aneurysms." Logan states from down the hall.


	3. Missing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Three  
Missing!**

As Logan tried to sort out the ownership of the apparently large, undefined animal that was secretly living in the mansion, Rogue was seeking out her husband. She finally found him in the doorway of the med lab, having dropped off Megan and Ruth (under protest) for their checkups. Both girls were apparently behind on a shot, so he refused to go in. He simply blocked the door.

"Hey." Rogue stated as she walks up." I know we just ate, like an hour ago. But let's get Chinese."

"Okay. I'll let Hank know, you get the kids in the car." Remy replied.

"Okay, where's Kaitie? I think I should change her first." Rogue replied, looking around for their daughter.

"...She's not with you?" Remy asked, not really worried yet.

"No. She chased after you after dinner." Rogue replied, not worried yet herself. Kaitie had been hiding in Wanda's closet recently, she liked to pull down 'Aunt' Wanda's dresses and hide in them.

"I'll go ask if they've seen her." Rogue said, meaning John and Wanda as Julien walked up, holding a roll of paper towels to his nose.

"What happened?" Remy asks as Rogue walks away.

"I dunno," Julien said. "One minute I was sitting there watching Tangled, I mean Star Wars, I mean-"

"Just go on." Remy interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay so I was just sitting there watching TV when all of a sudden I fell and broke my nose." Julien said.

"How do you...? Never mind. Go see Hank." Remy replied.

"Okay." Julien replied heading into the Lab as Megan runs out screaming "NO MORE NEEDLES!"

Remy shakes his head, silently agreeing with the young girl before yelling from the doorway. "I'm going out Hank, you got this?"

"Yes, you are free to go." Hank replied, trying to pin Ruth down long enough to administer her shot. Not the easiest task, but there was no way Remy would offer to help. He refused to get that close to needles.

~o~O~o~

Rogue reached the Allerdyces's room rather quickly and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, John answered holding his game controller in hand. "Is Kaitie in y'alls closet again?" Rogue asked.

"Nope." John replied. "Why, is she hiding again?"

"Yup." Rogue replied. John nodded and steps out to go help her look for the toddler.

They were quickly joined by Wanda carrying William, as they knock on Kitty and Piotr's door.  
"Hey, is Kaitie in here?" Rogue questioned when Kitty answers.

"No. Here, I'll all come help you look for her." Kitty replied, stepping out of her room as well, Meredith in her arms.

No one was concerned yet, because they had gotten used to Kaitie's new version of Hide-and-Seek. They were quickly joined by Amara, Tabitha, Jean, Emma, Sam and Jubilee, as well as their infants.  
Emma spotted Wade in the main hall, sword in hand, mumbling about 'chupacabras' and 'tacos'.

"Wade have you seen Katie? She's hiding again." Emma asked her fiance.

" No...WAIT!" Wade states " FORGET THE CHUPACABRA! WE JUST HAD THAT VAMPIRE-DARTH VADER GUY HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

"... Who?" Emma questions.

"That freak... the one who said he's NS's grandfather." Wade replied.

"WHAT!" Rogue screamed, now freaking out, images of Mr Sinister kidnapping her daughter running through her head.

Jubilee runs off to hit the alarm and call Logan, while the other mothers freak out as well and John tries to think of where he would have taken the girl. Wade pulled out his cell phone and speed dials Remy.

" DROP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! SINISTER KIDNAPPED NINJA-SLAYER!" Wade screamed into the phone.

Remy's cursing could be heard both over the phone and through the vents as he rushed towards the foyer.

~o~O~o~

Five minutes later everyone in the house were gathered in the front hall. After a quick head count, Logan determined that Kaitie appeared to be the only one missing.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Tabitha, Amara, Cessily and Sarah. You take the babies and hide in the Danger Room. If you run invasion sim 23 the door will not open until it gets my override." Logan stated. The girls nod and gather the infants from their mothers.

" Laura... you're in charge. I'm trusting you to be able to handle this. No parties. No violation of ANY rule. And if ANYONE who doesn't LIVE HERE comes in... kill them." Logan states.

"Understood." Laura states with military seriousness.

"Paige... I hate to do this... here is a bar of chocolate, if you have any intruders." Logan said, taking a deep breath. " Give it to Jamie."

" The whole thing?" Paige questioned, wide eyed.

" Yes... but be sure to run." Logan states. "Jamie. STAY AWAY FROM THE CANDY unless there is an intruder. I trust you not to steal from the Chocolate Holder."

"Okay Gambit, Rogue ( maybe you should go with the babies... okay nevermind), Shadowcat, Colossus, Pryo and Scarlet Witch, you're in Violater's old car. Deadpool, Wolverine, White Queen, Jean (you need a codename), Jubilee, Iceman, and Storm are in the X-van." Logan states.

"What about us?" Xavier questions, gesturing to himself, Beast, Angel, Phylocke, Cannonball and Berserker.

"You follow behind us in the hummer." Logan replied.

"This place stays under lockdown until we return, understood?" Logan growled. As the kids nod, the adults all file out. Planning to hit the motel they had found Remy in first.

~o~O~o~

Kurt had intended to arrive for dinner. It was taco night, a long standing event he rarely missed. Even now that he no longer lived with the X-men. He had been invited to visit by Bobby, and they were planning to hang out with Jubilee and the LeBeau's afterwards. He, however, had been held up and was now about an hour late. He hoped there were still some tacos left. Because of the late hour, Kurt elected to teleport to the mansion rather than drive over. Which was how he found himself in this situation.

Kurt had appeared in the main hall, less than five minutes after the adults had all left. The children however, still had a couple of stragglers, who surrounded him immediately. Kurt was now hiding in a nearby closet, doing his best not to scream. Because as soon as Laura had spotted him she had yelled " INVADER! JAMIE EAT THE CHOCOLATE!"

The next few seconds had scared him for life. Jamie happily gulped down the king sized Hersey's bar as quickly as he could, while Paige and Jonothon held him back with a catchpole, giving the other children a chance to escape their impending doom. A moment later, the couple released the boy and ran themselves.

Before the chocolate had a chance to take full effect, Kurt had ran to the closet, and barricaded himself inside. He could now hear a herd of Jamies running by, fiercely growling, much like Logan, and clearly in search of him. "Why is everyone so angry with me?" Kurt thinks. "I wasn't THAT late."

He silently prayed for one of the adults to find him as he heard the wood breaking on the door. However a moment later a dozen identical hands yanked him into the open by his tail. Forgetting (as he usually does in these situations) that he CAN teleport, Kurt desperately tried to pull away, as Laura and Julien , dressed in full riot gear, round the corner with night sticks and mace.

Julien screams " DIE INVADER, DEMON THING!" while spraying him in the face.  
" AAAARRRRRGGGGG!" Kurt screams holding his eyes and remembering how to teleport as Laura swings a nightstick at him.

" This isn't going to work, to the office!" Laura announces, as Kurt hides in the pantry.

Julien grabs a crew of Jamies and begins searching the top two floors, while Laura takes her Jamies and arms them with Wade's weaponry and Paige goes to check on the other students in the basement, and Jonothon wrangles stray Jamies from leaving the house. The Jamies protesting loudly their intentions of saving the baby.

" Rogue... I don't know where you are, or if they got to you first, but I need your help." Kurt whispers to his sister's voicemail. This was clearly a mistake because the Jamies find him and drag him from the pantry kicking and screaming. The screams could be clearly heard outside of the locked down mansion. Erik, who had just pulled up for an interview, returned to his car and drove away.


	4. Attack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Four  
Attack!**

The X-men arrived at the motel, which was surprisingly close to the mansion. They looked at the building, which is rather old and dingy, Kitty stating "This is the worst villain hide out, like, ever."

"It smells bad too." Remy stated, with a shudder at the memory. Rogue patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright, here's the plan." Logan began, as the last of the angry parents (and non-parents) surround him. "Remy, Rogue, I need you to go in pretty early so that you can calm Katie before there are any fires, BUT I need you to hang back while Piotr, John, Wade, Logan and Jean make up first wave. Second wave needs to include Remy, Emma, Wanda, Kitty, 'Ro, and Warren. Third wave is Rogue, Betsy, Jubes, Bobby, Hank, Ray and Sam. Okay, everybody got that? Good. I want the waves in at five minute intervals."

"What about me?" Charles asked, surprisingly sober.

"Chuck...you can't walk. Ya need to stay out here, if we run into trouble I'll need you to call in the Junior team." Logan replied.

"Junior team?" Charles questioned.

"Yeah, if ya gotta call em... Ask them to send Paige, Jonothon, Everett, Angelo, and Illyana. Second wave, if we need it, will be Julien (God forbid), Jamie, Lorna, Victor, and Sidney... Laura ain't gonna like it, but tell her I need her to stay there." Logan replied.

"I'm the world's most powerful psychic, I thi-"

"YOU. CAN. NOT. WALK! You're stayin here." Logan stated.

"Fine." Charles replied, frowning.

'Sides, we got Jean, Emma, and Betsy... we don't really need ya." Logan said. Charles frowned in response.

.  
~o~O~o~

Piotr stepped forward, activating his powers, and broke down the door. John followed quickly behind, lighter out and flames ready. Wade one step behind them, swords drawn but not yet in use with so many teammates in close proximity. Logan and Jean took up the rear, stepping in together with Logan's claws drawn and Jean standing at the ready.

They stop just inside the doorway, staring in shock at the sight before them. There was Sinister, standing in front of a previously blank wall, dry erase pen in hand, mumbling to himself as if he didn't notice them. His hair was standing on end, and he was dressed in a white button down shirt and grey slacks, the shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the red tie hanging loosely.

When did he have time to change, any why? Logan wondered briefly, as second wave appears in the doorway. Remy, Emma, Wanda, Kitty, Ororo, and Warren rush in as a unit, nearly knocking over the others who were blocking the entry. Emma, Wanda, Kitty, Ororo, and Warren froze in the same fashion as the others. However, Remy stepped around them all.

"I don' care what crazy scheme you're up to this time!" Remy began as Sinister finally noticed them. "I want my daughter back now!"

"I don't have Kaitlyn." Sinister said simply, before returning to his work. There was writing on four free-standing white boards as well as every wall in the room. Even the bathroom, Wade checked when the spell was finally broken.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Rogue screams as third wave arrives.

"I told you. I do not have her." Sinister replied, adding a note to the wall. "If I had her, I would have taken her to my New York lab... or my Seattle lab."

"Wait, I thought you said you only had one lab left?" Logan questions, looking around for the missing child.

"I did. However, I reactivated my Seattle lab to help with my work on the puzzle you gave me." Sinister replied.

Remy, Rogue and the others all look questioningly at Logan.

"Wade told him if he solved the baby apocalypse, he could apply as the music teacher in 17 years." Logan replied.

"Ahh" Stated the group collectively as fourth wave rushes in.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!" Rogue screamed, yanking the pen from Sinister's hand.

"Rudeness is completely uncalled for." Sinister replied.

"Look, you Vampiric, wannabe Darth Vader freak. If ya don' tell me where my daughter is in the next three seconds, I'm gonna feed your liver to Wade!" Remy screams.

" Ewww," Wade stated." My liver is trashed - you really don't want to have to eat it. Trust me; you really, really don't...though come to think of it, Hank says my liver's completely healthy, so go ahead. I'll just grow another one. I think, if I remember correctly. Is that how a healing factor works? Logan, come here let's find out! Seriously because that would be awesome, so we need to know. Think about it. If it just grows back, every time an enemy upsets us we could force feed them liver. Wait! Now that I think about it we could anyway. We just need to go pick some up from the grocery store and then feed it to him, and then he would be so sickened he would tell us whatever we wanted to know! Like why is he so pale? Or: How has he been a villain so long? or, or HOW DID HE CHANGE SO FAST, seriously he left the mansion like an hour ago, yet he managed to fill up every available space in this place and change. Is that even possible? and why would he do that when he could just as easily go get some more white boards, because there's no way the motel is going to be okay with the damage he's done to the walls. and-"

"WADE!" Remy yells. " The ONLY question I care about is WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"I do not have her, nor do I know where she is," Sinister replied, retrieving another pen from his pocket and adding another note to the wall." As you can see I'm working on our current problem. Why don't you ask Erik and Raven where the girl is? They tend to be behind these things. They stole a pen from me just last week."

Tired of listening to the excuses, the X-men attack, the majority physically, while Betsy,Emma, Jean and Rogue hold back, ready to attack mentally.  
"Hold him still, and I'll find out where he took her" Rogue growled.

The team holds him down while Rogue touches his ace and the psychics invade his mind. A moment later the four of them announce "He didn't take her."

Standing up, everyone releases Sinister who stated: "Thank you, can I have my pen back now?"

Rogue throws his pen at him as they walk out of the door, intent on hunting down Magneto and Mystique, convinced they must be the ones who took the baby. Sinister sets down his pen and walks out with them. Rushing slightly to catch up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked as Sinister slips in next to Xavier.

"To save my grand-daughter, of course." Sinister replied. "Erik isn't going to one up me this time! And when we get to group on Thursday, I'm telling the therapist about this whole mess!"

Shrugging Logan climbed into the van as they all drove away. Sinister squished between Xavier and Berserker.


	5. Back at home

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter five**

**Back at home**

Kurt whimperd as a team of Jamies dragged him, hog-tied, into the living room, where Laura and her team of Jamies waited.

"WHERE IS THE BABY?!" Laura demanded, smacking Kurt with a night stick.

"WHAT BABY?" Kurt screamed in return.

"Kaitlyn!" say twenty Jamies simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Kurt whimpered as a Jamie pulled his tail.

Jonothon and his Jamies arrive in the doorway, the Jamies surging forward to join their dupes in the torment of Kurt. Jonothon looks around briefly before asking "Is he the one that kidnapped Tiny?"

"Who's Tiny?" Paige questioned, intent on what's happening as she enters the room. Jonothon gestured to one of the posters, and Paige questioned: "Why is Julien hiding a moose and how?"

"It's a SAINT BERNARD!" Julien screamed as he reentered the room as well. " IT'S THE BEST RENDITION OF A SAINT BERNARD EVER! You just have no eye for art."

"Julien, that looks nothing like Tiny," Laura stated. "You made her fur blue...and I'm pretty sure you made her a boy."

"Tiny's a girl?" Julien questioned.

"YES!" Stated Jonothon and the Jamies.

"She was the best dog ever and now thanks to your carelessness she's gone!" Jonothon said.

"We're not looking for Tiny right now. We're looking for KAITLYN!" Laura said.

"WAIT! KAITLYN'S MISSING AND NO ONE CALLED ME?" Kurt screams.

"Why would they, Dognapper?" Julien asked.

"I'm her UNCLE!" Kurt demanded, trying to break loose from the Jamies.

"Yeah and the grownups are pretty sure she was taken by a grandfather, so that don't exactly clear you." Paige said.

"OH MY GOD!" Julien screamed. "THE EVIL DEMON THING ATE KAITLYN AND CAME BACK FOR OLIVIER!"

"WHAT?!" Kurt screamed as the others scream unintelligibly and jump on him.

Kurt teleported away, heading towards the stairs, now intent on finding his nephew before something happened to him. Clearly the teens had gone insane; perhaps they had the adults locked in the danger room. He needed to figure out what really happened to his niece. What if these crazy people had eaten her? They mentioned that scenario quickly enough. That's it! They had eaten the baby, and possibly his sister because she still hadn't returned his call, and now they were going to get him too!

_I have to find Olivier and get outta here before something else happens! Where could they have hidden him? What's wrong with these kids anyway? And where's Logan?! If they got to Logan then there's no hope left! Kurt thinks. I wonder if they got Remy too?_ Kurt pulled out his phone as he rested on the landing. Glancing around to ensure he was still alone, he quickly checked his voicemail and inbox before giving up on his sister. Clearly she was beyond his help. Thinking a moment he scrolled down his contacts until he reached Remy's name (which read 'my sister's husband')

Quickly he typed out:  
_are u dead2?_  
and sent it to Remy's phone, before realizing any reply he received via text could be a trick, so he added:  
_if u aliv, call!_  
Then thinking about it another moment scrolled down to Wanda's name (my step- sister) and typed:  
_r u ok_  
then  
_plz call me_

He hovered over the contact 'freaky fire guy(BIL)' but decided against texting John. John wasn't really sane enough to help, and Logan never checked text messages, so there would be no point in contacting him. Kurt was pretty sure Logan still hadn't figured out how to check them anyway.

Waiting a moment longer to see if Remy (or Wanda) responded, Kurt didn't notice the Jamie dupe sneaking up on him until it was too late. The boy jumped on the terrified teleporter's back, and held on as Kurt screamed. Kurt teleported throughout the house, finally realizing when he hit the steel wall, why he was still stuck.

Kurt had been one of the students that Forge and Xavier had test the self defense alarm for the mansion. No student there at the time could escape. Kitty had attemted to phase through it at the same time as Kurt teleport, and Rogue borrowed both powers and attempted to use the together. The one flaw in the system is the same one he presumed happened with him. They could get in, but then they were trapped.

Kurt finally managed to shake the Jamie just outside the Danger Room, which he noticed was in use. Porting to the control room he looked in, to see who was in there. Looking down, he spots the perfectly content six infants playing on the floor of what appeared to be a nursery. Tabitha, Amara, and two girls he didn't know were sitting with the babies.

Thinking he could 'port in and grab his nephe, Kurt managed to bust his nose on the steel doors of the Danger Room. Just then the Horde of Jamies along with Paige, Jonothon, Laura, and Julien, came round the corner.

They spotted him immediately and rushed at the twitching blue 'demon' that lay half-conscious on the floor. Surrounding him, they quickly tied him up again, before dragging him into the living room and placing him on the sofa.

Then Julien dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Sputtering, Kurt spat and yelled: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER AND NIECE?!"

"YOU ate them, we had nothing to do with it, you monster!" Julien stated, while picking up a second bucket of water to dump on him.

"WAIT! Do you think dumping water on the sofa counts as 'trashing the house'? Because I think Logan said not to trash the house." Rahne reminded.

"No, he said no parties, or violating the rules." Julien said.

"Oh, okay then, go ahead." Rahne said.

Julien hefted the bucket again but Kurt teleported away at the same time, landing in his and Bobby's old closet (which is now Julien and Jonothon's, but he doesn't know that). Panting and dripping, Kurt started pulling the last of the tape off of his fur, and tries to think of a new plan to get to his nephew. They had those poor women and children held prisoner down in the Danger room. Now he was really worried. Because he hadn't seen a single adult. And there was always an adult here... where was Xavier, at least?

Drying his face on Julien's t-shirt Kurt knocked a paper down on accident. Picking it back up he sees the picture on the front, under a 'lost dog' sign... Screaming at the sight of what he could only assume was the world's angriest Komodo Dragon, Kurt teleported again. Now he was unsure if the children did everyone in or if it was this "Tiny".


	6. Then who has her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Six**  
**" Then who has her?"**

The X-men arrived at the Acolyte base fifteen minutes after leaving the motel. Everybody parked and met near the front door. Before Logan could say anything, Rogue cleared her throat.

"Kay, this is what we're gonna do." Rogue began, and they all turn to wait for instructions. "Y'all wait here. I'll go knock."

" Wait, what?!" they all exclaimed.

"Raven is my MOTHER. I know how she works." Rogue said. "If I'm nice to her, she'll give me Kaitie without the fightin' and fires."

After thinking for a minute about this, they all agreed, not wanting to deal with a fire if it could be avoided.

Rogue got up and rang the bell on the former warehouse. As they wait, Remy checked his messages, and saw the texts from Kurt. As Rogue entered the building, he called Kurt's phone.

*he-hello?* Kurt answered weakly.

"Kurt? Is everythin' alright?" Remy questioned as the others gathered around.

*N-No... the kids...they tied me up...th-they* Kurt said

"What is it? Where are you?" Remy asks, the others now practically on top of him.

*I'm at the m-m-mansion.* Kurt said. *they a-ate Kaitlyn, and Rogue...th-they won't give me Oli...I'm sorry Remy...I tried...*

"Wha' are you talking about? Roguey's wit' me. We're lookin' for Kaitie." Remy said.

*Th-they said...Kaitie, she was eaten.* Kurt said.

" Non, Kurt, she was taken, TAKEN. Not eaten." Remy said.

* I-I tried Remy...goodbye* Kurt said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, as Remy puts away his phone.

"Apparently Kurt's at the mansion...I'm not sure what happened, but he's all wound up...and he thought they said someone ATE Kaitie." Remy said as the others rolled their eyes.

"He always does this," Bobby grumbled, and everyone nodded. The all assumed he was being melodramatic again, never suspecting the children had taken Logan's orders so literally. Everyone there knew Kurt... they wouldn't hurt him.

Meanwhile, Rogue had been escorted into a living room, complete with carpeting and an entertainment center... she was going to have to ask the guys if the base had always been this nice later. Because it was creepy...everything she'd seen so far looked like the 'public' rooms of the mansion.

A moment later, Mystigue and Magneto joined her.

"Hello, my dear, how are you doing?" Mystique asked as they sat.

"I'm fine... but I was wanting to know why you didn't ask before you took Kaitie home?" Rogue frowned.

"We don't have Kaitie," Magneto said. "If you don't believe me, you can look around yourself."

Rogue stood to look, and her mother joined her. They walked through all of the freakishly similar rooms, where Rogue made sure to check inside every cupboard and closet in the living room, dining room, kitchen, media room, Logan - um _Magneto_'s office, and then...

"Really?! Ya copied MY room!" Rogue asked, staring blankly at her mother as they entered the room. Everything was the same as her rooms in the mansion, down to the toys in a basket in the corner. Rogue even looked in the closets. Though Kaitie wasn't in them, everything mirrored her closet at home.

"Well we needed it to be ready when you came to your senses and returned home, dear." Mystique reasoned.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?!" Rogue screamed, turning back to her mother.

"Because... you are OUR daughter, and Gambit is under contract with your father."

"Okay. ONE, Magneto is NOT my father. TWO, REMY quit. Years ago. THREE, this whole place is beyond creepy! And FOUR, you are completely insane if you think even for a minute I would willingly bring my children here!" Rogue said, as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"You're hormonal, dear. Once the baby comes you will realize how unreasonable you're being." Mystique said while re-folding infant size t-shirts sitting on the back of the couch (located exactly as Rogue had left them this afternoon when she returned from the laundry room). Clearly they had somehow hacked their systems because this room seemed to update regularly, or at least recently.

"I'M NOT HORMONAL! YOU'VE BEEN MAKING ME CRAZY FOR YEARS! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PREGNANCY?" The thought occurred to her suddenly. How much were they stalking her and her family.

"Nathaniel told us, though I was very insulted you didn't tell us first. Really dear, you mustn't announce an impending birth to one side of the family only. People will get the impression you don't want them around." Mystique said in a tone that implied scolding a child.

"GOOD! I DON'T!" Rogue yells, not wanting to encourage the woman at all.

"...Hormonal." Mystique said, waving off her daughter's reaction.

"GAAAH! Just give me back my daughter!" Rogue screamed, getting in Mystique's face.

"We don't have her. Did you check all of the closets and unused rooms? I know that when we watch the feeds we patched into, she seems to like hiding."

"..." Rogue stared at her "mother". "There's something wrong with you. Seriously."

Rogue stormed around the rest of the base before heading back outside. The others anxiously waited for her and perked up as she approached.  
"They ain't got her." Rogue said, getting in the car. "C'mon, people! I think we need to recheck the mansion and think up a new list of suspects!"

Everyone started getting back into their various cars when a fight breaks out between Sinister and Logan.

"Ya ain't goin', and that's final!" Logan said, standing in front of the door.

"Why not?" Sinister questions, while attempting to walk around Logan.

"YOU. ARE. A. VILLAIN. I'm not lettin' ya near the kids." Logan said.

"Ex-villain! EX. I haven't performed a single genetic experiment in nearly six months!" Sinister said.

"AND YOU KIDNAPPED GAMBIT LAST WEEK." Logan roars.

"Nathaniel, come on. You can drive with us. Logan tends to be narrow-minded about reformed-super villains," Magneto said. The two villains walked off together, mumbling about no one trusting them.

The X-men stared after them for a moment before John says: " Oy! We should check the Brotherhood before heading home."

All quickly agree before climbing into the cars, forgetting (temporarily) about Kurt's call.


	7. The Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song. of. a. free. heart. for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Brotherhood**

They pulled up to the Brotherhood house, and noted Toad sitting on the front porch. As they climbed out of the cars, he screamed and jumped up, running into the house before they had a chance to say anything. Collectively everyone turned to Wanda, who rolled her eyes and said: "I got this" before storming up the stairs.

While they waited, Rogue checked her messages, and turned to Remy. "Did him call me back? I assume he called you too."

"Who? Oh Kurt... yeah, he's being melodramatic again, thinking someone 'ate' Kaitie and you, and that he needed to save Oli."

"...I'm going to call him." Rogue said.

*hello* Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, what are ya up to over there?"

*trying to find a way to get to Oli. I have to save him. Right now I'm in the boys' shower.*

"Kurt... Oli's fine. We put the pregnant girls and the babies in the danger room as a precaution."

*But-but they ATE Kaitie.*

"No. Kaitie's missing. We're looking for her right now. The children didn't do anything to her."

*...they said I ate her... I thought*

"Let me guess... Tall boy, dark hair, rambles."

*yes...and a short dark haired girl was their leader.*

"Ya had a run-in with Julien, Kurt. No one listens to anything he said. Earlier he was hanging missing posters of some huge animal that look like a dragon or something."

"IT IS A CHUPACABRA!" Wade screamed into the phone. Rogue frowned and yanks it back

*I saw it. It looked like a Komodo Dragon to me, an angry one.*

"Why are you talking about Julien's poster anyway?" Remy asked

"Julien got the others to attack Kurt, and they claim he ate our daughter."

*Actually the girl told them to attack me, and Jamie ate a chocolate bar.*

" Okay we will be there soon... you should probably stay hidden until we get there."

~o~O~o~

Wanda walked into the kitchen and stopped short. Lance was at the counter scrubbing an already clean plate, that he seemingly just removed from a box of new dishes. He then dries it and wraps saran wrap around the plate. He then turns and pulls a TV dinner tray from the microwave to set on the wrapped plate. Next he removes a disposable fork (the kind you get from takeout) from its individual wrapper, and scrubs it with the same fierceness he had the plate. Afterwards he wrapped it in saran wrap and began eating. A moment later he spotted Wanda staring at him, open-mouthed.

"Todd. Never. Uses. Water." Lance stated.

"I thought you banned him from dish duty?"

"I did, I just-" Lance looked down at his plate.

"Doesn't the wrap ruin the taste?"

"*sobbing* Yes! It tastes like Kitty's cookies!" Lance placed his head on Wanda shoulder, where she patted him briefly.

"Have you seen Kaitie?" Lance shook his head miserably. "Are you sure?" Wanda questioned.

"You can look around, I haven't been home until just now."

Wanda continued the search of the ground floor, which had fallen into even worse repair since she left. The child was not in any of the rooms downstairs, and after seeing the state of the living room and dining room, she was glad.

Sighing, Wanda went up the stairs, and entered Todd's room at the top. Todd entered the room as she was about to open the closet door, and hopped over, slamming the door closed.

"Ya can't just go snooping,yo."

Wanda hexed the other mutant before stating "I knew it! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER?! This is the worst thing you idiots ever did, ever! I can't believe how utterly foolish you all are. What would be the point of kidnapping a two year old? You ca-" Wanda cut herself off mid-rant, when she saw the contents of the closet.

Inside was a shrine to her, with photographs of her from when she lived in the brotherhood house all the way to one that looked like it may have been taken this morning as she went for a walk with William. Turning she glared at Toad, who immediately screamed and jumped out of the window. Wanda then removed the photographs and retrieved her missing bottle of perfume.

Realizing the child was not in Todd's room, Wanda examined the two empty rooms down the hall, as well as Lance's room (where she removed a Kitty shrine - honestly these guys needed a life), before she headed to Fred's room.

Fred was in his room, eating a takeout dinner of Tacos. Wanda slammed open the door and began digging around while he watched idly, until she located his bulletin board, that contained a handful of photographs of himself and Jean, taken in highschool.  
"Well at least it isn't a freakish stalker shrine!" Wanda mumbled, deciding against removing the photos.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Fred questioned, eating another taco.

"We want Kaitlyn back!" Wanda demanded.

Fred choked on his taco. " YOU LOST THE BABY! BUT-BUT THAT CHILD IS THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE DANGEROUS CREATURE I'VE EVER MET, AND YOU LOST HER?! HOW?! HOW DO YOU LOSE A BABY ANYWAY?! AND NOW SHE'S ON THE LOOSE, WHO KNOWS WHAT DAMAGE SHE WILL CAUSE! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! THAT ALL THERE IS TO IT!"

"We didn't LOSE Kaitlyn, someone TOOK Kaitlyn."

"WHY would some TAKE such a child?" Fred asked, while pulling out a suitcase. "I'm out of here, I need to get as far away as possible before something bad happens. I'm heading to Florida. I hear it's nice this time of year! No wait, she may be able to teleport to Florida! I'll go to Africa, it's so huge she wouldn't be able to find me, even if she COULD teleport that far."

Wanda left the still-panicking Fred to continue the search through the bathroom and attic before heading back downstairs. Clearly the child wasn't here either.

Wanda walked back out of the door and shook her head at the others, who all frowned, before most climb back into the cars.

"Where now?" Logan grunted, trying to think of where else the baby could have gone.

"I think we should look through the mansion one more time." Rogue stated. She had calmed down while waiting on Wanda, and realized that they may have overreacted when Wade announced Sinister had just left. They hadn't checked all the rooms before going out in search of the baby.  
Everyone agreed and they headed toward home, ready to continue the search there.


	8. Grandfathers are crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song Of A Free Heart for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Eight**  
**Grandfathers are crazy**

Erik and Nathaniel drove around town, slowly. They had the windows rolled all the way down, Nathaniel hanging out of the window.

Every few minutes he would yell: "Kaitlyn, come out now! C'mere Kaitie."

Erik would then honk the horn and yell: "Kaitie, sweetie, come here now."

Niether noticed the incresingly large crowd of people staring at them as they drove down the same block for the fifth time.

"This isn't working," sighed Nathaniel.

"No, it isn't. Perhaps we should park, and check the alleys."

"...Does Kaitlyn speak yet?"

"Yes, I've seen her speak to several people in the house throughout the day. She is quite articulate actually."

"You've been over there?"

"No. However we managed to patch into the feed. It has the same password Charles uses for everything except his bank account: Charlesrules."

"Charles rules?"

"Yes all as one word. I believe one of the children set it up for him originally as they set up his e-mail, and now he just always uses it."

"That is rather odd."

"It is. However, I've known Charles for years, and he generally is odd."

"This is true. Who willingly surrenders their home to a group of unruly teenagers that never leave?"

They had by this point walked all over the neighborhood, and still have seen no sign of the child.

"We need to find her first. If we find her, then they will finally accept that I am reformed and I'll finally be welcomed by my son!" Sinister said. "If I am 'good' enough to rescue the baby, then they will be so impressed they won't even care if I go back to a few minor experiments that I've really been wanting to do."

"No, we need to find the baby so that my children will forgive me for my lack of attentiveness when they were young, and prove that I can be a doting grandfather. Then they will forgive me and move home, and my wife will be happy again, and I will have a new future army to aide in the furthering of the superiority of mutant kind. Then I can quit that blasted group because my sponsor says that I'm just going through the motions, and the therapist says I'm a huge risk of back sliding, and when I save the baby I will show them all! I will make them suffer, and then they will see how good I am!"

They both stop and glare at each other. "I'M GOING TO SAVE HER!" They screamed at the same time. "NO I AM!"

A large crowd gathered around them as they began beating each other. Erik threw a blow to the face, while Nathaniel hit Erik in the stomach. They continued to hit as they circle each other, Erik screaming: "_I_ am the best grandfather!"

"NO! I am. You couldn't even handle your daughter! How are you going to handle a firestarter?!"

"I know EVERYTHING about her schedule! You don't even know when she eats!"

"At least I know not to feed her chocolate!"

"THAT'S NOT KAITIE, IT'S JAMIE! HE'S NOT EVEN OUR GRANDCHILD!"

"Then why do they talk about him all the time?"

"Because they are his teachers!"

"Wait! They're teachers? I didn't know they were teachers. When did they graduate?"

"I don't know. It was before we patched into the feeds."

"Oh... hey wait!" Nathaniel stopped suddenly.

Eric stopped as well. "What?"

"I know how we can settle this." Nathaniel said, pointing at a club. "Poker. Whoever wins gets to claim victory in finding Kaitie."

"Sounds reasonable."

~o~O~o~

The duo stared at each other over the cards, neither willing to admit defeat. They had been playing for only a few minutes, but already it was clear that either Nathaniel was a better player, or he was cheating.

Erik, refusing to admit he was inferior at anything was convinced Nathaniel was a cheater.

"That is so like a villain," Erik thought, as he placed his bet. "I bet he's cheating right now! I am going to tell our therapist at group tomorrow! Then we'll see who the 'real' reformed one is!"

They lay down their cards and Nathaniel was the clear winner with a royal flush, versus Erik's Two pairs.

Erik screams and threw over the table. "YOU CHEATED! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU DID!"

"I did not! You are just a sore loser! I played completely fair! How could I have cheated, when you shuffled and dealt!"

The pair again begin beating each other and breaking several items along the way, before the owner came out and yelled: "GET OUT NOW! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU ARE NOW BANNED FOREVER! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BREAK STUFF IN MY BAR!"

" You can't tell us what to do! We are far more powerful than you and-" Sinister began.

"GET OUT OR I'LL CALL YOUR SPONSOR! DON'T THINK I CAN'T RECOGNIZE YOU FROM GROUP!" the owner raged

"No, don't! We'll go!" Erik and Nathaniel said, while backing out the door.

"Well that was pointless," Erik said, as they get back in the car.

"Yes, let's go. Could you drop me at my motel?"

"Sure. I have to go check the feeds and update the rooms in my house."

"Ah, good idea. Things change so quickly when small children are about"

"Indeed," Erik said, as they pulled into the motel parking lot. "I'll see you at group tomorrow."

"Yes, that will be good! We can tell them about our getting along. Breakthrough today!"

Erik agreed and drove home, where Raven was already making notes to change the rooms when he came in. The notes were extensive, with everything that had been knocked around while the children hunted Nightcrawler.

"Good evening, Darling." Erik said as he sat down.

"Good evening. So, where was she?" Raven said.

"Who?"

"...Our granddaughter."

"SHI-"


	9. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song Of A Free Heart for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Nine**  
**Home Again.**

The adult arrived home and deactivate the security system. Filing in, they noted the destruction in the main hall, spilling out of the living room.

"Well...they didn't throw a party." Wanda said.

"I'm addin' 'Do not destroy anything' to the rules." Logan said.

"So where do we start?" John said.

"First, we need to round up the kids, then we find Kurt, and then we need to look for Kaitlyn," Logan said.

"Alright then. Wanda, John, Charles, Ray: you go gather up the kids. Bobby, Jubilee, you go get Kurt. He's in the boys shower. Logan, go let the others outta the Danger room. Everyone else pair up and find my daughter," Rogue said, and they all nodded in reply.

~o~O~o~

Wanda and John headed upstairs, while Charles and Ray headed to the basement. The children have scattered themselves through the hous, in the midst of the "Kurt Hunting", as Jamie named it.

Wanda and John stood in the third floor hallways (Wanda on the girls' side, John on the boys') and blew their whistles before yelling: "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

This announcement was followed by the pounding of the feet as the children came from various room, with nets and rolls of duct tape.

"Did you find her?" was the collective question. Both adults reply was the same: "Not yet. Please go to the living room for the new plan."

They repeated this process on the second floor, where John ran into trouble with Julien.

"Are you in on the baby eating?" Julien asked.

"No one ate the baby, Julien. Where do you come up with these things?" John asked in a tired tone.

"THAT BLUE DEMON ATE KAITLYN AND CAME BACK FOR THE OTHERS!" Julien screamed, winding back up his team of Jamies.

"NO HE DIDN'T HE WASN'T EVEN HERE YOU, RIDICULOUS MORON!" John screamed, patience gone.

"How do you know?! Do you know this 'Kurt'? How can you be sure he's safe?" Julien demanded.

" BECAUSE. HE'S. MY. BROTHER. IN. LAW. Rogue is his sister! Do you really think he'd do something that cruel and stupid?" John asked, as Wanda walks up.

"John, go down with the others, I'll handle Julien."

John agreed and headed down the stairs while Wanda turned back to the boy.

"You...are an idiot. Who made a bad situation worse. Just shut up and sit down now, or I will be forced to personally oversee a Danger room session with you...on level 6."

"I'll be quiet!" Julien said, before rushing down the stairs.

"Works every time!"

~o~O~o~

Charles and Ray exited the elevator, and Charles sent a mental summons. 'Children report to the living room immediately.'

Laura led the others forward, ropes and duct tape in hand. "We haven't yet found the intruder, sir."

"Logan will," Charles said, as the elevator opened to Bobby, Jubilee, and Logan. Everyone moved out of the way and shuffled around to let Charles in the elevator, and then they began talking at once to Logan.

The confusion was made worse by the still multiplied Jamies.

After a moment Logan said: "Alright. Everyone to the living room, now! I'll join ya in a minute!"

The kids grumbled, but boarded the elevator with Charles, who began rubbing his forehead and wondering if he could escape to his office.

Logan turned to the couple and said: "Alright. Ya go get Kurt, I'll get the others. Meet me upstairs."

They nodded silently and headed in the direction of the showers. Logan then went to the control room, and turned off the program.

"Did you find her?" Tabitha asked, as they gathered up the babies.

"No. We're gonna search again. We'll get the kids ta help."

~o~O~o~

Kurt was hiding in the corner of the farthest stall, praying silently, with a wild look in his eyes. Bobby approached slowly, hoping to avoid the screams.

"Hey Kurt? It's safe to come out now," Bobby said, crouching down next to his friend.  
"D-did you catch the children?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, they are all in the living room, we're going to go join them now."

"NOOOOOO! ARE YOU MAD?! THOSE CHILDREN ARE DANGEROUS! THEY TRIED TO _KILL_ ME"

"That's because they were scared. They're calm now."

"I CAN'T STAY HERE! I'M NEVER COMING BACK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THOUGH TONIGHT? I ALMOST DIED! MORE THAN ONCE! THEY ARE CRAZY! IF YOU WANT TO DIE THAT'S ALRIGHT, BUT I DON'T! ONE MORE THING BEFORE I LEAVE! Is there anymore tacos?"

"Kurt," Bobby said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder: "The tacos were gone before we left."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE SECOND WORST DAY EVER!" Kurt poofed away.

Bobby was left wondering what the worst day had been, if this was only the second.

~o~O~o~

Bobby and Jubilee arrived in the living room just in time for the lecture.

"Alright you idiots - I mean, children," Logan said, building up for a long lecture. "This was completely unacceptable! How many times do you have to be told? Nothing Julien said makes any form of sense at all! WHY would any of you think that Kurt would EAT a baby? One, Kurt is terrified of babies. Two, Rogue is Kurt's sister. Three, Kurt is an X-man, even if he's not active. Four, he's TERRIFIED of babies, especially Kaitlyn. Five, that would be cannibalism – and Kurt is a priest! There's something wrong with you kids to be so easily wound up! Clearly you have far too much free time."

"Sir. I ordered the attack on Mr Wagner. He does not live here and you said to 'kill' anyone who entered," Laura said. "The blame is my own."

"... In the future, the intruders list does NOT include know allies, unless they are aggressive." Wade said.

"Okay, everybody pair up. I'm gonna assign you a section. We are going to cover every square inch of the property and find my daughter," Rogue said, as the children (and adults) found a partner to work with, and she pulled out the charts of the school.

Logan nods in approval before beginning his own search following Kaitlyn's scent, made far more difficult by the child's path crossing itself over and over.


	10. Oh, there you are

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Song Of A Free Heart for editing this story, and helping me with the ****description**

**Chapter Ten**  
**"Oh, there you are"**

There were currently forty four people in the house; not counting the two new teachers who had left for the weekend, or the babies. There were also roughly 39 rooms in the mansion as well as 6 bathrooms (counting the suites as a single room)

Rogue divided the house up for the search parties and assigned them quickly. Each pair got two rooms to search, along with the instructions to look EVERYWHERE.

However, Rogue pulled Jamie aside.

"Jamie I need you to make as many dupes as possible, and search the grounds - every square inch."

"How many dupes are we talking about?" Jamie questioned.

"This many," Rogue said, handing him a Reese's peanut butter cup package, king size.

Nodding solemnly, Jamie began eating the chocolate. Every one quickly dispersed.

The horde of Jamies poured out of the door and into the forest, screaming " KAITIE" at the top of their lungs. Each with a flashlight in hand. The rest of the crowd paired up and headed out, yelling for the child as well.

~o~O~o~

Nightcrawler was gone a grand total of two minutes, before realizing that his niece was still missing. He then snuck back into the house to look for her himself.

Keeping out of sight was proving to be more difficult than he thought. He'd just made it to the hallway outside the laundry room when the crazy boy rounded the corner, followed by a tall boy who looked annoyed.

"HEY! IT'S THAT DEMON THAT ATE TINY AND THE BABY! GET HIM!" Julien screamed, running at Kurt.

"He didn't do ANYTHING! The adults said so. Just stop, Julien, before you cause more trouble," Jonothon said, while pulling Julien back towards the living room. leaving their list unchecked.

Kurt, traumatized at the thought of that boy, decided to start in the Attic, where he was less likely to bump into any of the children.

~o~O~o~

They had been searching for hours with no luck, somehow several of them including the LeBeaus, Logan, and Wade ended up in the dining hall. Which was still a mess.

"I told 'em to clean this up," Wade grumbled absently, as they look under the tables.

The child wasn't in here either, it was too much for her distraught mother, who had honestly held in her anguish rather well throughout the evening.

"HOW IS MY BABY GONE ANYWAYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE SINCE NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS! PAIGE YOU WERE TO WATCH HER! YOU PROMISED TO FOLLOW HER AND MAKE SURE SHE GOT TO HER DADDY, BUT INSTEAD YOU SAT IN THE DINING ROOM MAKING OUT WITH YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND! NO GUY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A BABY! I WASN'T EVER THIS IRRESPONSIBLE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL! HOW COULD SHE HAVE JUST WALKED OFF AND NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU NOTICE! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP LOOKING UNTIL SHE'S FOUND! IF HANK HADN'T SENT US IN SEARCH OF THOSE GIRLS WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SHE HAD WANDERED OFF SOONER! ALL OF YOU ARE TERRIBLE AT LOOKING FOR CHILDREN! WHERE IS SHE!? I AM NOT CALMING DOWN! SCREW THIS! HOW DID SHE GET LOST WHEN THERE ARE LIKE TWENTY-SEVEN OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT ADULTS IN THIS HOUSE AND NONE OF YOU SAW HER!? HOW DID YOU MISS HER? THERE'S THAT MANY ROOMS IN THE HOUSE! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THREE FREAKIN HOURS! SHE'S NOT THAT HARD TO SEE! SHE'S A FIRESTARTER! MY GOD! I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!" Rogue rant turned into a sob. "Someone find my baby now, please."

Remy hugged his wife, trying to comfort her, while Wade stared at her wide-eyed, and Paige did her best to look invisible.

"Wow...that was epic...I haven't heard a rant like that...since the last time someone ate the last taco." Wade stated in awe. Which was clearly the wrong thing to say, judging by the anger in Remy's face. The southerner's anger increased when his wife left the room in tears a moment after Wade's outburst.

"DID YOU JUST COMPARE MY BABY TO A TACO?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU DOWNPLAY MY DAUGHTER TO THE SAME LEVEL AS A DAMN TACO! THAT'S IT, WE ARE NEVER EATING TACOS IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN UNTIL YOU SHUT UP AND FIND MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS, AND WHEN WE FIND HER I'M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING JUST MOVING THEM ALL HOME! AT LEAST WE NEVER LOST A CHILD, EVEN IF MY FATHER DID DRIVE US ALL INSANE!" Remy raged before leaving the room himself.

Wade stared dumb founded after them. While Logan stormed over to him. "Great, Wade. You just had to start talking, didn't you? Sometimes I wish someone would just sew you mouth shut! Now I gotta go calm them down and make sure they don't quit! I HATE that touchy-feely crap!" Logan said as he started to walk past him, intent on calming down the parents.

"OH LIKE IT'S MY FAULT! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS MY FAULT! JUST GET MAD AT ME! NO, I'M TIRED OF THIS! YOU SAY THE SAME STUPID CRAP AS ME AND JUST BACK OFF AND MUMBLE TO YOURSELF! BUT ME! I HAVE TO SAY SORRY! WE'RE ALL PSYCHOPATHS! I MEAN WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO LOST NINJA-SLAYER IN THE FIRST PLACE! DID SHE GET LOST WHILE SHE WAS IN DAYCARE? NO! SCREW YOU GUYS! I ONLY GOT ONE AND A HALF TACOS! WHICH IS MY FAVORITE FOOD! WE WENT ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE FOR NOTHING! THIS IS BEEN A BAD DAY AND ONCE AGAIN EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" Wade screamed, getting in Logan's face.

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE WENT ON THE WILD GOOSE CHASE! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAPPENS! YOU UPSET ROGUE! AND HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ROGUE! YOU'RE AN IDIOT WHO ALWAYS MESSES EVERYTHING UP! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! AND PAIGE WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER, BUT SHE DIDN'T! DO YOU EVER EVEN LISTEN?" Logan returned, threatening Wade with his claws.

"FINE! I'LL PACK MY BAGS AND LEAVE! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND, LOGAN! I'M GOING TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! SCREW THIS PLACE AND SCREW ALL OF YOU! JUST SCREW YOU! AND ONE MORE THING! I ALWAYS GET IN TROUBLE! SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU PEOPLE EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!" Wade stated, storming towards the door. However, before he could actually leave, Storm stood in his path.

" OH YOU ARE SUCH A TEENAGE GIRL WADE! OH I'LL PACK MY BAGS AND LEAVE! AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK." Logan grumbled. Wade opened his mouth to reply.

Storm cleared her throat, punctuated with a bolt of lightning.

Storm glared at them all. They all managed to look humbled before she began. "Shut up, all of you! We won't find her with everyone screaming. Wade, calm down - you're not going anywhere. Logan, apologize to Wade. You have been friends far too long to end of a little fight. I'LL go calm down the Lebeaus. But shame on you all, everyone knows the parents are always overwrought in these scenarios. In fact, they held up fairly well through all of this. Paige, I am adding detention with me to whatever punishment you were already given, for your irresponsibility. Henry, next time you ask a fellow teacher to retrieve a student for you, do not leave their students or children unattended."

With that, she whirled and headed out of the room, intent on finding the southerners and their lost daughter.

Wade, momentarily taken back, as he had never been lectured by the weather witch before, apologized to Logan, and they headed out in search of the child again,.

They walked past the living room and noticed Julien and Jonothon sitting on the couch. To be more accurate, Julien was face down on the couch, with Jonothon sitting on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" Logan questioned the boys.

"Julien saw Mr. Wagner outside of the laundry room and began his craziness again. I had to restrain him. I've been waiting for hours for someone to come by," Jonothon explained, to the blinking Logan. "I wasn't able to check either the Laundry room or the therapist's office."

Wade and Logan stared at them a moment, before Logan yelled: "YOU CHECK THE LAUNDRY ROOM, I'LL CHECK THE OFFICE."

They ran in the direction of the unchecked rooms. Storm, Remy, Rogue, and Jamie were standing in the hallway and followed them. Storm and Remy following Logan, while Rogue and Jamie followed Wade.

Wade, Rogue, and Jamie burst through the laundry room door, and came to a halt just inside. In the center of the floor, laid a large furry brown and white mound, curled around the sleeping child, her head on it's back, and the animal's head across her stomach.

Rogue steped forward and gently extracted her daughter from the dog, while Jamie yelled: "OH, WE'VE FOUND TINY!"

"Oh... that's not a chupacabra, it's a dog...never mind," Wade said, while putting down the swords he had drawn.

Rogue re-adjusted her daughter on her hip. " hank you everyone for helping me find my daughter. I need to get the kids to bed."

Rogue walked calmly out of the room, and past the crowd that had gathered with Jamie's scream.

Remy, spotting his daughter, calmly followed his family, stating to Logan as he passed: " Please ignore my earlier resignation. I may have overreacted."

Everyone stared after them for a moment before turning back to the laundry room door. Jamie led the large puppy out into the hall, and everyone looked at Logan.

"That mutt protected Squirt for the entire evening, and made sure she didn't go nowhere or nothing... I guess we could bend the rule for a security detail... but y'all gotta keep it clean," Logan said as the children cheer.


End file.
